Sweet Taste of India
by SerenitySparrow
Summary: One day, Captain Jack Sparrow sails into India, searching for the priceless Blue Diamond. He did not, however, plan on Kallie Granger, a beautiful slave girl, to have such a deep impact on his soul.


AN: Alright, I have finally started a multi-chapter story. I have been working on this first chapter for a while, so if I don't get any positive feedback, then I probably won't continue it. Please let me know what you think and what I should improve on. All comments and suggestions welcome.

**DISCLAIMERS: **I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl, Mister Gibbs, or any other characters from the movies. They all belong to Disney. I do, however, own Kallie, Benny, and Alex. They are my original characters made from my own head.

_Chapter One_

The _Black Pearl _sailed quietly through the shallow waters just off the coast of India, with Captain Jack Sparrow at the helm. The cool breeze blew through the dreaded locks of his hair, pushing them around in front of his face. He swatted them away in annoyance and continued staring straight ahead, at the port fast coming into view. A slow smile crept across his face and his grip tightened on the helm, his fingers almost itching with the desire to grab a rum bottle and take a celebratory swallow.

They had been on the seas for well over four and a half months now, searching for the tropical land. He knew his men were nearly desperate to find a local beautiful woman and spend the night with her. Not only because they had been on the sea for so long, but because they had also heard stories of the erotic tales that the women in India were not afraid to perform for their men. They were eager to please and Jack himself could hardly wait to come across such a woman.

The wind suddenly shifted direction and blew up against the side of the Pearl, causing Jack to stumble to the left. He cursed beneath his breath and glanced around. Dark clouds had rolled in sometime while Jack had been lost in thought and the wind indeed had grown much harsher and louder, whistling through the air like a freight train.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack shouted out as he struggled to maintain his balance as the ship tossed precariously on the rolling waves of the ocean. The slightly disheveled first mate wandered towards his captain, his hands gripping the railing harshly as to hold himself steady.

"Aye, captain?"

"How much further till we reach land, do ye suppose?" Gibbs looked out to sea at Jack's probing question and estimated roughly about an hour, give or take a minute or two. "Wonderful," Jack muttered sarcastically. He then instructed Gibbs to have the crew ensure that every barrel, mostly especially the rum barrels, were tied down and secure. They were going to weather the storm until they reached port.

"Jack," Gibbs replied with a look of pure astonishment on his face, "are ye sure ye be wantin' to do such a thing? It might be dangerous!" The large smile that spread across Jack's face at those words caused Gibbs to freeze in place.

"I like dangerous," Jack said, his voice a low rumble on the wind. Gibbs nodded and made his way below deck. Jack straightened his posture once Gibbs was out of sight and just watched in anticipation as the shoreline grew closer and closer.

"You insolent slave!" a large man's voice boomed, the whip in his hand coming down to strike harshly against the young woman's bare back. She shrieked in pain as the whip dug violently into her skin, her nails digging harshly into the dark dirt beneath her hands. "One does not directly defy Benny's command! Do you understand your position? He is the master and you are the servant. You shall listen to him."

Kallie Granger bit her bottom lip until it bled, the acrid taste filling her mouth and making her think of something other than the punishment she would receive once Benjamin Parker discovered her treachery himself. The whipping, such as it were, was nothing more than a slight warning from the slave commander, Alexander Moorefield. Kallie shook with fear as she thought of what Benny might come up with for her.

At last, Alexander's whipping slowed down to a light caress on her skin and then finally stopped altogether. "Get to your feet you dirty whore," he spit out at her, tossing the whip behind him. Kallie's back was raw and sore, and her knees ached from where she had been kneeling on the ground, but still she managed to stand wobbly to her feet and confront Alexander. She took a deep breath to try and gain the confidence she did not feel, and then she looked up to meet Alexander's cold, calculating green eyes.

Alexander smirked at the fear evident in her gaze and crossed his arms arrogantly over his chest. "Scared, are ye?" he sneered at her and one hand flew out to roughly grasp her hair. She gasped in shocked pain as he hauled her forward against his chest. "Yer damned smart to be afraid of me." Her eyes narrowed as he laughed at her and she grit her teeth in anger.

"I am afraid of no one," she muttered, just loud enough for Alexander to hear her. Alexander immediately stopped laughing and his grip on her tightened.

"What was that? Did the little skank speak out of turn?" His eyes traveled down the length of her face, smeared with cakes of dirt, to her full, rosy lips. He smirked and ran his dirty thumb over her luscious bottom lip. "I didn't think so; you know you only speak when spoken to." He forced her head back and lowered his lips to hers, kissing her roughly.

Kallie squirmed in his grip, but was much too weak to fight him off. He grinned against her lips and just as he was going to plow her mouth with his long, disgusting tongue, a voice interrupted him.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing Alexander?" a booming voice demanded. Alexander sheepishly pulled away from Kallie and turned to look at the short, nearly bald man, who wore an angry expression on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest and his foot tapped rhythmically against the ground. "That girl is mine, and mine alone. You may beat her if you wish, only if she acts out of line, but you may not kiss her! She is here to pleasure me and only me, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Alexander grumbled, bowing his head in shame. His eyes flashed over to Kallie and they promised her retribution for this embarrassment he had to suffer. She didn't even flinch under that scrutinizing gaze; simply straightened her back and stared straight ahead.

"As for you," Benny continued as he strolled past Alexander to Kallie. "I hear you have been causing nothing but trouble." Kallie's eyes lowered to the ground in shame and Benny used his index finger to tilt her face back up to look at him. "And what are we going to do about that?"

"I-I never meant any harm, master," Kallie said, averting her eyes in shame as she submitted to his will yet again. Benny chuckled at her response.

"I am sure that you did not, my dear. However, I cannot allow this behavior to go unpunished, otherwise you will think you may always behave in such a grandiose fashion; follow me." Kallie sighed and reluctantly followed Benny into the outer room, where she would receive either twenty more lashings or she would be forced to perform a service on him. Either way, she was not looking forward to her punishment.

Jack strolled arrogantly through the town of Jaipur, his gait enlightening all those around him of his certainty to obtain anything he so desired. Men glared at him and women swooned as he passed by. Jack smirked and cockily plucked a ripe grape from a passing fruit cart. The vendor yelled some expletives but Jack waved him off with a sweep of his hand and continued forward.

A small sign hanging just off the corner of a lone street building caught his attention. Glancing around, Jack hobbled his way over and read the sign.

"Hmm," he muttered to himself as he stroked his goatee thoughtfully, "never been to a spa before. Wonder what it is." He glanced around once more before pushing the heavy wooden door open and looking around.

There were many servants rushing about, carrying cloth towels, water bottles, and the like; steam poured out of several rooms along both the right and left corridors. Several half-naked men stepped out of the steam and procured a towel from one of the many passing servants, pressing it against their sweaty faces and necks.

"Boy," Jack cried, reaching out and grabbing the nearest towel boy's arm. "What is this place? It is quite intriguing."

"This is a spa sir," the boy replied rather nervously. "We have many steam rooms here, as well as large hot tubs in which many folks, such as yerself, could bathe. It is quite relaxing sir."

"Relaxing, you say?" Again, Jack thoughtfully rubbed his goatee. "Aye, then, I should very much enjoy an appointed time in a steam room, followed by a relaxing dip in the tub ye mentioned."

"Yes, sir," he replied, bowing his head until his chin nearly touched the ground. "I'll be right back with the key to your steam room, sir." He hurried away before Jack could respond, which Jack found amusing.

While Jack waited, a young servant girl scurried past him, a large bundle tucked beneath her bosom. Jack stared at her as she tripped over a nearby rock jutting out of the ground and tumbled to the floor. Or, at least, she would have tumbled to the floor had Jack not reached out and steadied her like a gentlemen.

"Careful, luv," he muttered gently, tenderly. She tipped her head back to look up at him and her eyes widened, her full, ripe lips parting on a sigh.

"Thank you," she murmured. Jack could only nod his head in reply, his gaze watching intently as her small pink tongue came out of her mouth to wet her lips. His own tongue came out of his mouth at that action, eager to feel her tongue against his.

"What's yer name, luv?"

"Kallie," she replied hesitantly, glancing around them as she spoke. "I shouldn't be talking to you, sir; my master would not be happy." Jack's brows furrowed in confusion at her words.

"Your master? Are you a slave?"

"Yes sir," she replied, glancing down at the ground in shame. Her eyes flew back up and were caught in the stare of the kind man's entrancing brown eyes. "Are you..." she stuttered and felt the heat rising up to engulf her cheeks; Jack smiled. "Are you indulging in a steam room today, sir?"

"Aye," Jack replied as he folded his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't mind at all if you were to join me. And please," he added as an afterthought, "stop calling me sir; it makes me feel so old."

"Then what should I call you, sir?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service." He removed his hat and bowed low before her, making Kallie giggle. And then, once his name fully registered, her eyes widened.

"_**The**_ Captain Jack Sparrow?" she asked.

"None other," he replied with a smirk. "So, you have heard of me."

"Well, word gets around in the market street." Jack smiled at how flustered she appeared.

"So, will you join me then, luv?"

"Join you?" she questioned in confusion.

"In the spa? I would very much like to get to know you, as well as I can."

"Well…"

"I won't take no for an answer."

Kallie thought over her answer. It would not be wise of her to indulge in pointless flirtations with a man whom she did not know; especially if Benny were to discover her actions; he was a very jealous man. But as she looked at Jack in front of her, at the way his eyes seemed to bore into her very soul, she knew that she couldn't refuse him.

"Alright," she agreed. "What room are you in?"


End file.
